Ultimo año de los merodeadores
by Fran Potter
Summary: El ultimo año de los merodeadores en Hogwarts! Cap.1 Espero que le guste. ¡¡¡Reviews!


**Hola! Este es el primer fic que hago espero que les guste.**

**La mayoria de los personajes no son mios son de JK Rowling.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

- Capitulo 1-

De nuevo en Hogwarts

El sol se asomaba por la línea del horizonte bañando de luz los terrenos de Hogwarts. Amanecía. Los rayos del sol del sol siguieron en su avance iluminando los terrenos del colegio con su luz dorada hasta llegar al castillo donde se filtraron por una ventana e iluminaron la cama de un chico de pelo negro que estaba profundamente dormido.

El chico abrió los ojos cuando el sol ilumino su cara. Se estiro y miró el reloj que había encima de su mesa de luz: las siete de la mañana, hora de levantarse. Silenciosamente se levanto y se dirigió a la cama de su compañero, que también estaba dormido. Era un chico muy apuesto de cabellos oscuros.

-Sirius…- lo llamo el pelinegro, de nombre James.

-Mmm…

El chico llamado Sirius siguió durmiendo como si nada así que James sacó su varita.

-Wingardium Leviosa- susurró James.

Sirius empezó a flotar a unos metros de su cama. De repente se dio vuelta y se callo con un golpe seco.

Ahhhhhhhh!

Jajajajajajajajajaja!!!!!!!

James reía como un loco. Sirius se levantó y lo miró un poco molesto.

La próxima vez recuérdame poner el despertador, Cornamenta.

Bueno es lo que te ganas por pedirle a James que te despierte- Dijo un chico castaño desde su cama sonriendo.

Tal vez si, Lunático.

El chico apodado Lunático se levanto de su cama.

Bueno vamos a vestirnos- dijo - O no llegaremos para desayunar.

¡El desayuno!- Gritó Sirius.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama y tiró de su cama a un chico bajito y un poco gordo.

¡El desayuno Peter!-Dijo Sirius.

¿Que¡Ah si!- Dijo Peter- Vamos

Se vistieron como un rayo y salieron de la sala común. Los cuatro amigos podían atravesar el castillo muy rápido ya que conocían la mayoría de los pasadizos de Hogwarts. Se hacían llamar a sí mismos Merodeadores y cada uno tenía un apodo distinto: James: Cornamenta, Sirius: Canuto, Remus: Lunático y Peter: Colagusano. Además había creado un mapa del castillo y sus terrenos que mostraba todos sus pasadizos secretos y las personas que estaban en el. Se llamaba el mapa del merodeador. (que obvio XD)

¡Tengo hambre!- dijo Sirius cinco minutos después frente al Gran Comedor.

La verdad ya extrañaba la comida de Hogwarts- Comento James.

Los cuatro amigos entraron el comedor y se sentaron junto a unas chicas que estaban desayunando.

-¿Que tal Evans?- le dijo James a una pelirroja.

-Hola Potter- Le respondió secamente la pelirroja de nombre Lily.

-¿Qué te ocurre¿No quieres salir conmigo Evans?

-No lo creo Potter

-De acuerdo… Tú te lo pierdes…

James Potter y Lily Evans no era los más grandes amigos precisamente. Lily pensaba que James era un presumido, a quien solo le importaba el Quidditch y James pensaba que Lily era una amargada pero de todos modos insistía en hablarle.

Hola Natalie, hola Sonia, hola Lily- Saludó Lupin a Lily y a sus amigas.

Como estas Remus?- Le respondieron las chicas.

Natalie era una chica muy linda, tenía el pelo oscuro y ojos verdes. Tenia muchos atrás de ella pero a ella no le atraían ninguno. Sonia era también muy bonita con su cabello rubio y sus ojos claros. No iban muchos chicos detrás de ella pero de todos modos los rechazaba.

Remus solía llevarse muy bien con esas chicas en especial con Lily por lo que James le tenía algo de envidia, pero el intentaba hacer de mediador entre Lily y James por lo que el le estaba muy agradecido aunque no siempre funcionara.

Hola Sonia, Natalie- le dijo Sirius con elegancia a las chicas.

Que tal Sirius?- Le respondieron Natalie y Sonia.

Lily y Sirius tampoco se llevaban bien así que casi nunca se hablaban. A Peter nadie lo noto por lo que ya había comenzado a comer.

¡Bien a desayunar!- Dijeron Sirius y James a la vez como dos niños pequeños.

Remus miró a sus amigos sonriendo. Cuando tenían ganas podían ser lo mas infantiles que quisiesen pero también eran muy serios se había que serlo. Eran geniales.

¿«Pogué» no comes Lunático?- le preguntó James.

¿Qué¡Ah si! Solo pensaba.

Mejor come o se pasara la hora.

Claro.

Luego de desayunar la profesora McGonagall pasó por la mesa de Gryffindor entregando los horarios para ese año. Los merodeadores tenían distintos horarios ya que tenían distintas carreras.

Sirius y yo tenemos las mismas clases- dijo James chocando las palmas con Sirius- vamos a ser Aurores.

Yo voy a ser profesor - comentó Remus.

Pues yo voy a interactuar con muggles-Dijo Peter.

¿Qué?-pregunto Sirius- ¿vas a trabajar con Muggles?

Pues… sí

Bueno, yo te apoyo Colagusano- Dijo James- Si tu quieres ser eso debemos animarte y no desanimarte. Mejor apresurémonos o llegaremos tarde a clase.

Todos fueron a sus respectivas clases. La primera de Sirius y James era Pociones.

Cuando llegaron a la mazmorra se encontraron con Lily.

¡Evans!- Gritó James.

¡Oh no!- dijo Lily- ¿También debo compartir clases contigo?

¿Vas a ser Auror?

Sí

Entonces me temo que tendrás todas las clases con Sirius y conmigo-Dijo chocando de nuevo las palmas con él.

Lily iba a dar una respuesta mordaz pero el profesor Slughorn irrumpió en la mazmorra.

-Siéntense todos chicos-dijo- Bien - Agregó cuando los alumnos tomaron sus lugares- Antes que nada les quiero recordar que este año es el año de los EXTASIS así quiero que trabajen duro. Hoy vamos a elaborar Veritaserum. ¿Alguien me puede explicar que efectos tiene esa poción?

La mano de Lily se levantó antes que ninguna.

¿Si Lily?- Le dijo Slughorn sonriéndole.

Es una poción que obliga a decir la verdad a quien la toma. Tan solo tres gotas bastan para que la persona diga sus secretos más profundos.

Excelente, veinte puntos para Gryffindor. Esta poción es muy difícil de preparar así que quiero que pongan mucho esmero. Los ingredientes y las instrucciones están escritas en el pizarrón, pueden comenzar.

Mientras Sirius, James y Lily iban a las mazmorras para la clase de pociones Remus se dirigía hacia su clase de transformaciones.

Cuando llego se encontró con Sonia y Natalie.

¡Remus!- Lo saludo Natalie-¿Vienes a transformaciones?

Sí - Dijo Lupin- Mi carrera es de profesor.

¡Ah! Esa es la carrera de Sonia.

¿De verdad?- Le preguntó Remus a Sonia

Sí, es lo que me gustaría ser.

Yo voy a ser sanadora- intervino Natalie- así que compartiremos algunas de las clases.

Los interrumpió la profesora McGonagall que en ese momento entró en el aula.

-Siéntense- dijo con autoridad

Cuando los alumnos se sentaron la profesora les largó un rollo de quince minutos sobre la importancia de los EXTASIS y luego les dijo:

-Hoy aprenderán la transformación humana. ¿Alguno puede decirme la importancia de esto?

Remus fue el único que levantó la mano.

¿Si señor Lupin?

Transformarnos en objetos o animales nos permiten escondernos si estamos en peligro o nos permiten acceder a lugares que no podemos en nuestra forma humana.

Muy bien señor Lupin, diez puntos para Gryffindor. Por ahora solo veremos teoría ya que se debe estudiar mucho antes de comenzar con la parte practica así que abran sus libros en la pagina dieciocho y respondan las preguntas del pizarrón…

Cuando terminaron las clases de la mañana los chicos y las chicas se juntaron en el Gran Comedor para el almuerzo. Luego de ocupar sus lugares en la mesa de Gryffindor empezaron a charlar.

La clase de hoy fue difícil- comentó Sirius.

Y que lo digas- convino James- ¿Cómo te fue a ti Lunático?

También fue un poco complicado pero me las arreglaré.

¿Cómo le fue a ustedes chicas?- preguntó Sirius a Natalie y Sonia.

Muy bien, Remus nos ayudó mucho.

¿A sí?- pregunto Sirius- ¿Desde cuando las ayudas a ellas y a nosotros no?-agrego con molestia fingida

Eh…

No hay problema Lunático- Dijo Sirius- Sabemos que te gusta Sonia.

Remus se atragantó y se puso rojo. Sonia, que charlaba con Lily afortunadamente no los escuchó.

-¿Como te fue con Sirius y James?- preguntaba Sonia.

- La verdad no me dejaron en paz durante toda la clase pero pude hacer la poción bien.

-¿Alguna vez pensaste en llevarte bien con James?- Preguntó Natalie.

- Eso sería imposible, Natalie. James no paró de molestarme durante toda la clase.

- Como tú pienses Lil. ¿Pero no crees que haga todo esto porque el te quiere?

-Claro que no- respondido Lily- Lo único que el quiere es el Quidditch y las bromas.

- Como quieras…- Dijeron Natalie y Sonia dándose por vencidas.

Luego de la comida todos se fueron a las clases de la tarde, James, Lily y Sirius a transformaciones, Sonia y Remus a Encantamientos y Natalie a Aritmancia. Los profesores sermonearon a los alumnos de nuevo sobre los EXTASIS y los hicieron trabajar mucho pero por suerte las clases terminaron y llegó la hora de la cena sin muchos inconvenientes, excepto…

-¡Te voy a matar Potter!- Gritaba Lily por todo el vestíbulo con la piel verde. James había cometido un pequeño error en transformaciones.

- ¡Fue un accidente Evans!- Le contestaba James corriendo detrás de ella.

- ¡No importa cuanto corras te voy a atrapar!

- ¡Lily!

Natalie atrapó a Lily y le dijo:

Te llevaré con Madame Pomfrey. Ella te pondrá como estabas.

Ya veras Potter. Te atraparé- Le dijo Lily a James antes de irse.

Como quieras Evans- le contesto sin mucho interés James mientras se iba al Gran Comedor,

Luego de la cena los merodeadores redirigieron a la sala común donde vieron una nota colgada en el tablón de anuncios:

Estudiantes:

A causa de asuntos relacionados con el colegio se les

informa que mañana no habrá clases.

Se les pide que se comporten lo mejor que puedan

y que aprovechen para realizar sus tareas.

Atte. Profesora McGonagall

¡Genial- Dijeron Sirius, James y Peter y empezaron a bailar una especie de danza guerrera y cantaban:

¡No hay clases¡No hay clases¡No hay clases¡No hay clases!

Pero Remus parecía algo preocupado. No había clases. Eso no había pasado en sus siete años en Hogwarts. ¿Pasaría algo? Pero lo pensaría otro día. Por el momento debía disfrutar.

¡No hay clases¡No hay clases¡No hay clases¡No hay clases!

-¡¡¡POTTER!!!

Lily, con la piel de color normal, había entrado por el agujero del retrato de la Dama Gorda acompañada por Natalie y Sonia.

Corre Cornamenta- Le susurro Sirius a James.

James no necesitó oírlo dos veces y corrió hacía el dormitorio pero Lily fue mas rápida esa vez.

Te tengo Potter- dijo Lily.

Em… Evans…- Dijo James- No podríamos resolverlo de otro…

¡Petrificus Totalus¡Wingardium Leviosa! – grito Lily

¿Qué¡Evans bájame!- Dijo James.

Lily había sido tan hábil con el hechizo que había dejado libre del hechizo la boca de James para que pudiera hablar.

-¡Evans bájame¡Por favor!

- James Potter rogando a una chica ¿Quién había visto es alguna vez?- Dijo Lily divertida- Hasta mañana Potter.

- ¿Qué¡Espera!

Pero Lily ya se había ido al dormitorio haciendo un misterioso movimiento con la varita.

¿Te ayudo Cornamenta?- Dijo Sirius entre risas. Toda la sala común se estaba riendo porque antes de irse ¡Lily había dejado a James calvo!

¿Por qué se ríen todos, Canuto?

Míralo por ti mismo- le dijo Sirius pasándole un espejo.

¿¿¿QUE???¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito James desesperado- Mi pelo…

No te preocupes Cornamenta en dos meses ya se te creció de nuevo- intervino Remus también riendo.

De acuerdo antes… ¡BAJAME POR FAVOR! (no olvidemos que James aun estaba levitando inmóvil)Mi pelo…

Si, de acuerdo- Remus pronuncio el contrahechizo y James calló al suelo con un golpe seco, por lo que todos empezaron a reírse aun más.

Eso es por lo de hoy a la mañana Cornamenta- dijo Sirius mientras reía- Mejor vamos a dormir mañana será un día muy interesante.

Los cuatro merodeadores saludaron a sus compañeros y se fueron a los dormitorios.

- Mi pelo…- murmuraba James desconsolado.

- Nos es tan grave James-Lo consoló Remus- Mañana vas con Madame Pomfrey a que te devuelva el cabello.

- Pero antes déjame hacer algo-Dijo Sirius buscando algo en su baúl.

- Mi pelo… ¿Eh¿Que quieres…?

- Sonríe- Dijo Sirius mientras le sacaba una foto con su cámara mágica.

- ¡Ah!

- Listo me pagaran mucho por esta foto mañana.

- No te atreverás…- comenzó James

-Tranquilo Cornamenta- le dijo Sirius- Te daré parte del dinero que me den los de Slytherin

- Si sobrevives, Canuto- respondió James mientras tomaba una almohada.

- ¿Quieres pelear?- lo retó dijo Sirius.

- ¡Toma esto!- Le dijo James mientras le pegaba con la almohada.

-¿A sí¡Toma esto!- Sirius le pego con su almohada.

-¡Pelea de almohadas!- Peter tomo su almohada y se unió a la pelea.

Mientras sus tres amigos peleaban con las almohadas Remus los miraba sonriendo.

-Chicos acuéstense o mañana no podremos levantarnos- dijo

Sí, mama- Dijo James sarcásticamente mientras interrumpía la pelea- Ya nos acostamos.

- Yo no haría bromas con la cabeza así, Cornamenta.

James recordó de pronto que estaba calvo ya que lo había olvidado durante la pelea.

- Mi pelo...

- Hasta mañana, Cornamenta.

- Mi pelo…

Todos se recostaron en sus camas y uno a uno lentamente fueron quedando dormidos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Espero que les halla gustado. Dejen reviews!!!!!!!**


End file.
